The Swap
by Kaoz
Summary: They were looking into a forbidden hunt – as per usual.
1. Prologue

**Title: ** The Swap

**Rated for:** T

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Adventure,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: ** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel / Pastor Jim, Mary Campbell, Samuel Campbell, Deana Campbell, Christian Campbell, Mark Campbell, Gwen Campbell, Henry Winchester, John Winchester, Adam Milligan, OC's - Diana & Samantha Winchester.

**Pairings: ** NONE

**Spoilers/Warning:** Mentions or info of some episodes through all 8 seasons.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: ** They were looking into a forbidden hunt – as per usual.

**Status: in-Progress**

**Author's Note: I thought it would be fun, a 'what if' kind of fic so here's where my brain took the story. It's an Alternate Reality mix fic going AU with some events of S7 and characters still around for the boys. **

**Chapter: _Prologue- The Road Ahead…_**

* * *

Time.

Its fluid.

It heals 'all' wounds.

It marks the passage of our years.

It slips through our fingers like sand.

It's endless and yet we can only have a tiny bit for ourselves.

Time…

We all wish there was a way to turn back the clock. To correct our mistakes. The inevitable what if that each of us will struggle with no matter how hard we try to live without regrets.

But what if…


	2. Diana

**Title: ** The Swap

**Rated for:** T

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Adventure,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: ** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel / Pastor Jim, Mary Campbell, Samuel Campbell, Deana Campbell, Christian Campbell, Mark Campbell, Gwen Campbell, Henry Winchester, John Winchester, Adam Milligan, OC's - Diana & Samantha Winchester.

**Pairings: ** NONE

**Spoilers/Warning:** Mentions or info of some episodes through all 8 seasons. This chapter is taking place in S7.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: ** They were looking into a forbidden hunt – as per usual.

**Status: in-Progress**

**Author's Note: I'm going AU but jumping into S7 while Bobby is still around. It's an Alternate Reality mix fic going AU so don't expect me to follow the 'rules'. I'm just having some fun with some ideas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter: _Diana_**

* * *

"I knew it!" the next few words don't bear repeating but he did raise an eyebrow at the colorful expletives. "Dammit, Sammy!"

Well, that got his attention.

"Hey!" he moves around the shack to get her attention. "Hello! Yeah," he nods once she turns towards him. "What the hell?" because he's not sure who she is, what happened, or how she even got there.

"I told her!" she kicks at the rickety table. "This time it's _not _my fault. I was right. I told her this Hunt was off, I told her it wasn't-."

"Told who?" he moves to block the door. "What the hell are you talking about and who the hell are you?"

She glares at him, a pair of dark green eyes narrow on him.

"Diana Campbell." She doesn't expect the surprise crossing his features.

"Campbell?" surprise quickly turns to anger and whatever the hell is going on is the Campbell's fault. That's what he's going with.

"Try and hold back on the animosity, Sparky." Diana doesn't hide the sarcastic anger. "Now who the fuck are you?"

He's annoyed by her demand. "Dean Winchester."

Diana feels as though she just got kicked in the stomach. "…Winch… Winchester?" she hates the sound of her voice- the sound of a lost little kid. "You're...? Your Father. His name." she gets up in his face and the lost little girl is now the angry young woman. "What's his name?!"

"Woa, woa-." Dean steps back from the angry female, hands up and ready to fend off any blows because she certainly looks ready to start scuffling.

"I'm not a God damn horse!" Diana shoves a hand at his chest. "Your Father's name!"

"I'm not above hitting a girl." Dean states, jaw clenching.

"Neither am I." Diana replies and the gray in her green eyes stands out. "So do I beat it out of you?"

Dean can't help the bark of laughter that escapes. She's ballsy alright and he's not sure where all the anger is coming from but it's got something to do with his Dad and that's never a good sign.

"John Winchester."

There's a long pause. Dean can see the hurt flashing across her face, the sting of tears in her eyes and the sharp inhalation of breath that she holds for a moment before exploding.

"That son of a bitch!" Diana turns, hands clenching in her loose hair.

"Hey-."

"He lied to me!" she kicks at the chair. "To all of us!" she turns on Dean.

"What?" Dean's incredulous disbelief is true and she knows it.

"He _did_ have someone else." Because Dean is older than Adam and John had promised that had been the first time. "How long, huh?" she shoves at his shoulder. "How long was he cheating on Mom?"

"Who?" Dean's eyes narrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" he's pissed off too because now there's another one? A girl and obviously older than Adam.

"John Winchester." Diana spits past her clenched teeth. "That lying son of a bitch…" she steps away from Dean. "I'm gonna _kill_ him." She starts moving around Dean to get to the door. She's been played for a fool and so has her Mother-

"Too late." Dean moves just a little and Diana turns to him once again. "He's bee dead 5 years."

"You're lying." Diana doesn't hesitate. "Sammy spoke to him three days ago."

"Now you're the liar." Dean scowls. "My Father is dead and how the hell-." He frowns as she pulls out her cell phone and ignores him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck?" she can't connect her call and the operator is cut off mid-sentence.

"Problem?" Dean smirks still annoyed.

"For you." Diana glares at him trying to dial a different number. "When I put my boot up your ass."

Dean shakes his head and tries to modulate his voice to something sort of placating instead of condescending. "Listen sweetheart-."

"Gross." Diana cuts in. "Are you slow or just stupid?" she's looking at him likes he's grown a third eye and Dean has a moment of recognition. He's seen that exact expression before…

"You do realize we are related. John is- God I hate to acknowledge this- my Father as well as yours." She looks down at her phone and tries another number. "Dumb ass." Is the muttered insult she throws her 'brother'.

Dean decides to let it pass. He'll be the mature one. For once. And he's going to ignore the implication they share a parent. For the moment. "How do you know Sam?"

Diana doesn't bother looking up from her cell phone, still trying to get at least one of the contacts in her list to answer or at the very least connect. "She's my sister."

"Sister?" Dean echoes. "Sam?" he frowns; a little confused. She's not making sense. "What are you smoking?"

"Where the hell is this place?" Diana glares looking around the shack that isn't like the one she walked into with her sister. "Why can't I get anyone on the phone?"

Dean has enough.

"Where the hell is Sam?"

"Where the hell is Samantha?"

They look at each other, confusion clear on each face and the simultaneous question. They face each other.

"Who?" they echo in unison. Which is creepy either way you slice it.

"Alright." Dean has enough and he's not letting her out of his sight until he figures out what the hell is going on. "You." He jabs a finger at her. "Start from the beginning."

Diana shifts slightly. She seems to calm down, her arms slowly cross and the slight tilt of her head is a clear indication she's not pleased. It's eerie how Dean can tell her mood when he knows _nothing_ about her but it's almost as though he's in her head in a way.

"Was that an order?" Diana's tone is deceptively serene. "I don't like orders." She points out, it's only fair since they just met. "Chris learned that real fast. You don't want to go the same road as Mark. So," she takes a step towards Dean. "Ask nice. … Brother."

Dean blinks. "Chris? Christian Campbell?" because that's not possible. The Campbell's are dead.

"Oh," Diana places her right hand on her chest. "Did I stutter?" she mocks, angry still. "Christian and Mark Campbell. My cousins-ugh," she rolls her eyes. "Guess they're yours too. In a way." She glares. "I don't have to share! So no, not yours."

"They're dead." Dean is harsh, the scowl on his face matching hers.

"And what the hell are _you_ smoking, Dean?" Diana demands.

Dean ignores that and takes another step towards her but she's still not intimidated. "What the hell's going on?" he demands. "I want to know what you did with Sam?"

"So you're slow…" Diana nods like this is the answer she should've known all along. "_Samantha_," she states in her best 'I'm trying to dumb this down for you, idiot' tone. "K? and as far as I know you're working with that witchling." She jabs a finger at his chest. "_You_ tell me what happened to my sister."

Dean scowls. "Listen, _Sam,_ my brother-."

"Awesome." Diana rolls her eyes, hands moving to rest on her hips. "There's two of you."

* * *

_**So, just curious as to what you all think?**_


	3. Samantha

**Title: ** The Swap

**Rated for:** T

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Adventure,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: ** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel / Pastor Jim, Mary Campbell, Samuel Campbell, Deana Campbell, Christian Campbell, Mark Campbell, Gwen Campbell, Henry Winchester, John Winchester, Adam Milligan, OC's - Diana & Samantha Winchester.

**Pairings: ** NONE

**Spoilers/Warning:** Mentions or info of some episodes through all 8 seasons. This chapter is taking place in S7.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: ** They were looking into a forbidden hunt – as per usual.

**Status: in-Progress**

**Author's Note: Still AU, still having fun playing with the idea of 'what if'.**

**Chapter: _Samantha_**

* * *

He's dizzy and on the floor. His nose wrinkles at the musty smell from the dirt packed floor.

"I want her back!"

He shifts, turns over and spots the blond girl holding her gun aimed at him.

"Hey! You-. _Fuck!_" she kicks the table over sending the bowl and its contents flying. There's no one else in the shack.

"What happened?" he sits up only to raise his hands in surrender when the gun is aimed at his head yet again.

"Don't move!" she orders. He sits still, hazel eyes drifting around the shack. "God damn… why couldn't Di be wrong again?" she mutters.

"Uhmm." He doesn't get a chance to question her.

"Quiet! You're going back where ever you came from and I'm getting my sister back."

"Look," he tries again. "I don't know what's going on." He looks around, confused. "Or where I am..."

"Right," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a flask. "First things first." She unscrews the lid and holds it out. "Open up."

He's leery about drinking anything out of a flask from some strange young woman he can't be sure is what she looks like. "What? Wait-."

"I'm not asking." She states and the gun never wavers. "I'm telling. If you're a regular Joe, then…"

"You're a Hunter." He's not exactly relieved by the discovery but at least he knows what he's dealing with. Or thinks he does.

"And I still don't know _what _you are." She points out. "Open."

He does as she asks hoping it's only holy water and not … well, something else. She's not happy, tries salt and continues from there each time getting a negative. It's when the shiny silver blade comes out that he has another moment of panic.

"On your stomach. Pull up your sleeve." The blade flips in her hand with ease.

"Wait!" he protest in alarm.

"_Now_." She doesn't hesitate to kick him on his back. He grimaces and turns over doing what she says.

"Look, you don't have to-." He stops talking when he feels the gun pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't. Move." She's got no other 'tests' and so far he's coming up human. The blade swipes clear across his forearm and of course it stings but he keeps it in. "Your name." she steps back from him with the gun still aimed at his head.

"Can I get up?" he questions, turning over carefully.

"Funny name." she quips. "Parents don't like you much, huh?"

He grimaces and slowly gets to his feet. "Sam, after my grandfather." He's 'annoyed' to say the least.

"Huh, and his name?" she's suspicious. There's something about the hulking giant she can't put her finger on that's giving her the heebie-jeebies.

"Samuel Campbell." Sam doesn't miss the shock on her face.

"What the hell are you?" she demands through gritted teeth. The gun is always in his face and he steps back.

"I'm a Hunter, like you." Sam replies, quickly raising his hands in surrender. "I don't know what's going on, how I got here- where am I?"

"You... you're… you can't be." She trails off, her eyes shimmering in the weak light from the dirty window. "Who are you! Your full name!"

"Sam Winchester."

She's more than upset. But her gun drops slightly. "Your Dad…?"

"John Winchester. Did you know him?" Sam wonders as he takes a tentative step towards her.

"You're lying!"

He doesn't expect the violent denial or the rage in her expression. "You're a liar! He wouldn't!"

"What- wait!" Sam backpedals, that gun is up and in his face once again and he's confused about what the hell is happening. "I'm not- John Winchester was my Father. I'm Sam Winchester. My brother is Dean Winchester-."

"Two." She stops her forward rush and the gun slowly drops to her side. "There's two of you?"

"Did you know my Dad?" Sam hesitates to move anywhere near her.

"Know…?" she looks up and the tear that slides down her cheek gets wipes off roughly. "Why do you keep talking of him in the past tense?" she glares at the shack. "What kind of fucked up trick is this?" she turns back to Sam. "You _can't _be his- he wouldn't!"

Sam realizes she's trying to convince herself.

"Who wouldn't…?" Sam blinks, straightens up. "Oh… my God." Now he's incredulous and disappointed. "You're… is he…? Sister." He runs both hands through his hair. "There's two of _you_?" he looks around but it's just them. "Where is she?"

"Shut _up!_" she demands with a little stomp of her foot that would be ridiculously funny in a different situation. "I let the whole thing with Adam slide. I even talked Diana into-."

"Adam?" Sam cuts in. "Adam Milligan? He's alive-?"

"How do you know about our brother?" she demands.

"Look…" Sam isn't sure what he should say but he knows enough to be careful.

"Start talking." She cocks the gun and aims it at Sam again. "All of it; your Mother, how long ago did it start, where the hell did you come from and …" she blinks because the idea that he'd lied to her even after he'd promised!

"Ok, alright." Sam breathes. It's never easy but it's worse now that he knows the things that happened to his family were because of him. "My Mom died in a fire when I was six months old. Her name was Mary Winchester. Campbell…" Sam has a bad feeling due to the expression slowly forming her features into rage.

"Oh," she breathes. "You... _fuck_-." The gun is once again coming up. "I'm going to fill you with lead! You son of a bitch!"

Sam lunges the short distance between them and grabs at the gun. It goes off twice in the struggle but neither is close to being hit. She jabs a fist close to his groin he doesn't expect. Sam is still trying not to hurt her- his half sister. Her foot gets him good and they end up on the packed dirt floor grunting and rolling around until Sam has the gun.

"Get _off_!" she demands and reaches back to claw at his face.

"Calm down." Sam orders tossing the gun far away from them. He tries to grab the free arm but she's wily. "Quit trying to kill me and let's figure this out." He groans again from the elbow she jabs into his side.

"Already did and you're going back one way or another." She bucks under him trying to remove his weight from her back. "Get OFF!"

"Go back to where?" Sam shoves down on her back and sort of sits up. "I don't even know where here is!" he doubles over and grabs the fist flailing blindly towards his face. "Stop hitting me!"

"NO! If you're my Dad's then-."

"Your Dad?" Sam gets confirmation but it still surprises him.

"There are body parts touching that shouldn't, you perv!" she screams like he hasn't heard her already. "Get off!"

Sam definitely feels weird. "Just … stop hitting me." He's totally weirded out but he's fast to get off his sister. They both scramble as far from each other as the shack allows. "Now," Sam draws in a breath and carefully keeps her gun at his side. "What's your name?

She laughs. It's not filled with humor and her hazel eyes lock with his. "Samantha Winchester."

Sam snorts a short breath. He knows Dean would find that so friggin hilarious. He shakes his head. "What's going on?"


	4. The Road So Far

**Title: ** The Swap

**Rated for:** T

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Adventure,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: ** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel / Pastor Jim, Mary Campbell, Samuel Campbell, Deana Campbell, Christian Campbell, Mark Campbell, Gwen Campbell, Henry Winchester, John Winchester, Adam Milligan, OC's - Diana & Samantha Winchester.

**Pairings: ** NONE

**Spoilers/Warning:** Mentions or info of some episodes through all 8 seasons. This chapter is taking place in S7.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: ** They were looking into a forbidden hunt – as per usual.

**Status: in-Progress**

**Author's Note: _so the pics- in order, Dean, Sam and beneath Samantha, Diana. So Diana gets to hang with Dean for a bit. While Sam gets to meet some old 'friends'._**

**Chapter: _The Road So Far…_**

* * *

"Huh."

That's not the reaction Dean was expecting. He's told her everything even though it goes against his need to keep their lives personal.

She's normal.

Human normal at least. They've both made sure they aren't something other than human.

"That's it? "Huh"." He frowns.

"Yeah." Diana moves to the door and yanks it open. "Now get me some proof."

"Proof?" Dean echoes and turns towards the door. "Of what?" he follows her outside to where Sam and he had parked the Impala. "We salted and burned him."

"You really want me to believe Mom died in a freaky fire, that Dad saw some- what? Shadow? – and then went around asking questions that, by the way, only get you a room in the nut-house, _and_ was "embraced" by the Hunting community?" she scoffs pausing on the trail to look at Dean. "Puleeze. Biggest load of bull I've heard since Dad tried to 'explain' Adam. Now you-."

"Adam?" Dean grabs her arm before she can start walking. "Adam Milligan?"

Diana doesn't yank her arm from his hold, he's not about to hurt her and the expression on his face just feels so familiar…

"Why does it sound like you already knew?"

"We've met." Is all Dean says before he drops her arm and starts walking.

"Hey," Diana hurries to keep up with his longer stride. She caught the expression on his face; sort of guilty and angry all at the same time. "I was a total biatch. Don't feel bad for giving the kid grief. He grows on you besides, he's probably the only one who's gonna turn out 'normal' like Dad wants."

"Right." Dean avoids looking at her but she grabs his arm.

"You know," Diana pulls him around to get a clear look at his face. "It's totally weird. And I'm creeped out by this- trust me. Now, what aren't you telling me?"

"Yeah," Dean agrees with a frown furrowing his brow. "Weirdly creepy." He mutters but still doesn't admit to anything. "Got no idea what you mean."

"I'm a good liar." Diana smiles. "Fantastic. Really, and I always know when I'm being lied to. Call it a sixth sense. What-ev." She shrugs good naturedly but Dean _knows_ it's anything but. "But you … yeah, I'm not even questioning how I _know_ you are lying. So." She drops his arm and hooks a thumb in the back pocket of her jeans. "You think that's your best choice right now?"

There's silence between them before Dean clears his throat and he's so totally weirded out by this whole conversation.

"Adam died 3years ago. Ghouls wanted Dad, got Adam instead."

"Dude," she frowns. "You guys just can't get a break." She's counting them out on her hand. "Mom, Dad, Adam… What about our cousins? Mark, Gwen, Christian?" she can't miss the guilty uncomfortable look on his face. "What!? Anyone else? _Is_ there anyone else?"

Dean draws a breath but she doesn't give him a chance to answer.

"You know the Harvelle's? Pastor Jim? Rufus! And Caleb? Bobby ….?"

"Bobby' still here." Dean jumps in when she starts to look ready to cry, not that she doesn't already.

"I want to see him." Diana demands and when Dean doesn't move she grabs his arm and drags him along "Right now!"

**W**

"Mom…" Sam breathes softly. "She's alive?" and the hope lighting his face puts a frown on hers. It's just too much like looking at Diana- not that she and Sam look the same but there's something.

"Is this a freaky _OuterLimits_ episode?" she does it again, runs both hands through her hair and holds on for a second before letting the caramel locks fall. "How the hell did it do this? How'd it know? I mean we weren't -."

"I want to see her." Sam has that excited puppy tail wagging thing going even though he tries to contain it.

Samantha laughs. "Yeah, 'Hey Mom? Meet your "son". He's from an alternate reality or dimension or something'. Come on!" she glares at Sam. "Are you stupid? I can't take you anywhere near my family!"

He doesn't miss the distinction, more separation from his and hers.

"Please- I… I want to meet her." He takes another step towards her when she turns away from him.

"Look, I get your missing… I don't know." She turns towards him dropping her hands with obvious frustration. "Mary Campbell is _not your _Mom." Her eyes narrow on Sam. "She's mine and Di's."

He doesn't expect the palm shoving at his sternum. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're giving me 'the look'? _Me_?!" she points an indignant finger at her chest. "I _invented_ that look!"

Sam looks sheepish and draws back from her. "What look?" he feigns ignorance.

Samantha draws in a breath, hazel eyes hard. "Dead." The single word and tone kinda have Sam's heart stuttering with the threat. "You listening? Because they will shoot first and forget to ask questions…." she grits her teeth at the hurt coloring his features. "Look, maybe Uncle Bobby can-."

"Bobby Singer?" and hope lights him up yet again.

"He's not in your… whatever?" Samantha feels _her_ heart clench painfully.

"No-yes, he is. I'm just… its-."

"Weird." Samantha interjects. "Creepy, jump in anytime."

"Yeah," Sam agrees. He runs a hand through his hair, expelling a breath. "Is there anyone else?"

"You wanna compare lists?" Samantha crosses her arms and leans on the door. "You start."

"There aren't many left." Sam hesitates because really, there's no one left and it's safer for other Hunters to just keep their distance from them.

"Who do you know?"

"We spent a lot of time at Pastor Jim's place when we were kids. _Blue Earth…?_" Sam gets a nod from her. "Is he…?"

"You saying he's dead?" Samantha questions feeling her heart ache with the loss though she knows better. "Who else?" she demands at his nod.

"Caleb, Rufus," Sam notes the recognition on her face at their names. "Ellen-."

"The Harvelle's?!"

"And Ash." Sam agrees gently. "The _Road House_ burned down. A lot of Hunters died."

"What!" Samantha exclaims. She jerks into action as though it's happening now and stops herself, because she knows they're all alive, they're all just a phone call away from reassurance that this- whatever Sam's story- is _not_ hers.

"We've been fighting a war…" Sam admits and he can't hide how tired he feels. Guilty as well, he's as much to blame for all the trouble hounding them as anyone. Maybe more so… hadn't it all started because of him? YED wanted him and Mary had been in the way. Jess had been a distraction until she'd also been in the way. John died saving Dean but if it hadn't been for Sam there wouldn't have been any need. So many sacrifices, so many people hurt or dead and what for? Was the price of one really worth the pain of many?

Sam knew the answer but he was selfish enough to still want to live.

"What the hell is wrong with your side of the veil?" Samantha glares at him. "How can they all be dead? All of them….?" Because its not easy to believe when she knows a simple phone call can reassure her its not her reality. "Mom, Dad…my grandparents- any other Campbell's?"

Sam remains silent.

"Who?" she demands.

He hesitates. "Mark…" he sighs. "Dean…killed Gwen. It was a hunt-."

"Are you shitting me? That no excuse!" Samantha yells. "You don't go killing off family!"

"Samuel didn't have a problem doing that." Sam snaps in return. Its not all their fault. "He wasn't too broken up about leaving us with demons-."

"See?" Samantha jabs a finger in his direction. "There. You've got no family, apparently no allies or friends and what… I mean _demons_?" she shakes her head and once again runs both hands through her hair. "You're fighting a war-. You need to start from the beginning, Sam." She rolls her eyes. "And that is just too damn weird."

"Because Samantha isn't?" Sam retorts. How many times did his brother tease him by calling him that? And how is Dean dealing with Diana?

**W**

"Don act… weird." Dean shifts in his seat trying not to look at her. _'Sister. From an alternate reality.'_ No one would believe it.

"Shut up." Diana gets out ignoring Dean and looks up at the house. Its nowhere near her version-. "So, he's alone?"

Dean has no trouble hearing the sad note in her tone or even catching the emotion crossing her face.

"Didn't Ellen ever…?" she looks to Dean hoping.

"Bobby and Ellen?" he looks surprised but he thinks about it and finally a grin spread on his features.

"They're happy." Diana's brow furrows in a slight frown watching him. She knows what he's thinking and that's too weird to even go there. She turns back to the run down house. "Jo loves Bobby as much as she did her Dad." She shakes her head. "I don't like your version."

"…'S the one I got." Dean states gruffly. "Come on." He doesn't wait for her to follow but she's at his side. Once inside he spares her a glance but she's too busy looking around no doubt taking in the differences from her version. Dean wonders how Sam is getting on with Samantha and wants to laugh but the seriousness of the situation takes care of that.

"Bobby!" Dean yells moving through the hall way and further into the house. "Hey, Bobby!"

"Back 'ere!" the familiar voice is accompanied by the sight of a faded blue igloo vest and the truckers cap. "You boys get-."

Dean glances over his shoulder and spots Diana hurrying into the kitchen, hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. "Uh,"

Dean clears his throat and Bobby looks from him to the girl – well, young woman- at his side wondering if Dean's decided to bring 'home' a fun buddy. Dean just wishes Diana would wipe off that damn grin.

"Dean." There's no mistaking Bobby's tone or the expression that accompanies it.

"Hi." Diana jumps in. she's trying hard not to run up and hug Bobby like she usually does. "I'm Diana Camp-." She bites her tongue belatedly but doesn't drop his gaze. "I'm Diana."

"A Campbell?" Bobby grouses at Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"We think…" Dean's glance slides over to Diana but she's still smiling at Bobby.

"With Sammy." She notes Bobby's confused look and reminds herself this isn't _their _Bobby. "My sister."

Bobby takes in Dean's heavy sigh and the muttered curse, he looks at Diana and frowns wondering why the girl looks familiar and doesn't like the feeling he's getting.

"Start explaining." He barks.

**W**

"So…huh." Samantha takes it in, her boot scuffing at the packed dirt floor because what the hell? "Mom makes a deal. She dies and you get some freaky mojo because of the demon." She doesn't hide the yuk face because having someone or something's blood to drink is just gross not to mention unhealthy. "Dad goes psycho cus that's… I mean you guys _live_ out of the Impala!" and she's shaking her head again because John is still driving it around. "And you're off doing your thing while Dad's still chasing that _thing_. Your girlfriend is killed same as Mom and you drop out of law school to hunt? You guys opened the DevilsGates? And lost the Colt? _The Colt_?" she's shaking her head again because it's just too incredible to be true. "I can't believe it's real." She mutters. "Uncle Dan never even mentioned it."

"You knew Daniel Elkins?" Sam wonders in surprise though getting the Colt would help.

"Duh," Samantha straightens. "We had to learn about vampires from someone. Uncle Dan would take us for the summer every year for a couple of weeks. Diana was better though…he passed away last year. Heart gave out."

"Do you have the Colt?"

"It's myth." Samantha frowns at the look Sam gives her. "Hey, just because it's in your …. whatever, doesn't mean it's here. All _our_ friends and family are alive." She points out.

"Not all." Sam reminds. She scowls.

"No one likes a smart ass, Sam."

That gets a chuckle. "That's something Dean would say."

"It's weird." Samantha agrees. "Because you sound like Diana sometimes…. Who's older?"

"Dean." Sam answers. "By 4years."

"Huh, Diana too." Samantha frowns. "You think it's maybe _why _you two got switched?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't even know what happened. We were looking for-." He looks at her again, wondering if maybe it hasn't been too easy to tell her pretty much everything though he's left out Ruby and Dean being the first seal or the leviathans they're trying to figure out how to kill.

"Secrets, Sam-Sam?"

"Sam- Sam?" he echoes with a slight frown.

"I'm Sammy." She states. "You get Sam-Sam." She grabs the door handle and pulls it hard to get the warped plank open. "We're going to need help getting you and Di back to where you belong… its beyond our ability alone."

"Who do you have in mind?" Sam wonders walking towards the door.

"An angel would come in handy." She rolls her eyes. "Figgin angels!"

Sam smiles amused, he cant help finding similarities between them that make him feel a little more at ease than he normally would in such a situation.


	5. Familiar Faces

**Title: ** The Swap

**Rated for:** T

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Adventure,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: ** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel / Pastor Jim, Mary Campbell, Samuel Campbell, Deana Campbell, Christian Campbell, Mark Campbell, Gwen Campbell, Henry Winchester, John Winchester, Adam Milligan, OC's - Diana & Samantha Winchester.

**Pairings: ** NONE

**Spoilers/Warning:** Mentions or info of some episodes through all 8 seasons. This chapter is taking place in S7.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: ** They were looking into a forbidden hunt – as per usual.

**Status: in-Progress**

**Author's Note: _Still working on the next chapter and I'm bringing in some 'items' from S8 though it aint time yet but I'm not following the tv timeline to the letter so expect to find bits of things from different seasons throughout the fic._**

**Chapter: _Familiar Faces_**

* * *

"Swapped." Bobby repeats thinking it through, trying to figure out how this happened. Hell, _why _would be helpful! He looks at Diana carefully and gets that creepy familiar feeling all over. Her eyes are green but not the same shade as Dean's. Her hair, it's a dark mahogany closer to Sam's shade than Dean's sandy blond. She's still shorter than either of the boys but there's something about her smile that reminds Bobby of Dean. "Well, we're gonna have to find this witch."

"What if we don't?" Diana glances between them.

"Then…" Bobby looks to Dean and Diana can't miss the silence that says they don't want to talk in front of her.

"Hey, I know that look." She points out. Bobby and Dean turn their attention to her. "C'mon, Uncle Bo-." She bites her tongue at the frown marring the old Hunters face and shrugs. "Yes, weird. It's gonna get weirder so let's move on to what you two _weren't_ saying out loud."

The silence between the trio lengthens but Dean finally utters a grumble before turning back to Bobby. "He probably can't anyway." Because Castiel hasn't exactly been in full angel working order and with the leviathans out…. Yeah, the sooner they can get Diana back to her side and Sam where he belongs the better off everyone will be.

"Did you ask him yet?" Bobby scowls. "Or did you drive over here with your girly half swapping stories while your brothers on the other side-." He sighs managing to sound annoyed and mildly disgusted with the thought. "Hell, idjits probably doing the same damn thing."

Diana can't help the laugh and her smile doesn't dim in the least when they both scowl at her like maybe she's not taking this seriously.

"Sammy'd get a kick out of this." Then shrugs. "She'd be royally pissed, yeah but she'd love to see this. You too." She offers with an offhand wave at Dean.

He's so ready to get her out of his hair he bellows out "Cas!" he's mildly pleased when she flinches at his shout. "Cas! Get your ass over here! Son of a -." He scowls and the words are on the tip of his tongue because how many friggin times is he going to talk to Castiel about personal fucking space?

"Where did you …?" Diana looks around trying to figure out where the cute nerdy accountant in the trench coat came from.

"He's an angel." Bobby explains just a little entertained by her reaction- or lack of one.

"Huh?" her brow furrows though her eyes skip over to Castiel and look him over once again with curiosity. Angels…they were the ones Mary had always told the girls would be watching out for them. But Diana had read the lore and she knew angels weren't pretty little cherubs you put on the Christmas tree. Angels were and had always been, warriors. Soldiers following the orders of heaven. They were the smiting and casting you out of heaven because you were a douche who dared question the way things were done or you just wanted to know 'why'.

_'Like a damn five year old.'_

"Ookay." Diana shrugs then leans around to check out Castiel's back.

"I need to find Sam." Dean frowns watching her check out the angel.

"Long story short," Diana cuts him off in that sort of cheery tone of hers he's finding really annoying. "We got swapped. His Sam is with my Sammy. Which is where I belong but I'm here instead." She notices that look on all three, that glassy sort of 'I tuned you out' look she and Sammy get a lot from the guys. "Do I need to translate the girl speak?" she sighs.

"Where is Sam?" Castiel demands.

**W**

"Sam Winchester." Pastor Jim repeats.

"Come on," Sammy groans. "Can we skip the awe and weird, please?"

"Patience is-."

"Not one of my virtues." Samantha replies and gets a reproving look from Pastor Jim. "I'm working on it." She pacifies.

"It's good to see you, Pastor Jim." Sam can't help feeling sad. Just seeing the familiar house had brought on a melancholy that only intensified seeing Jim Murphy. They'd spent most of their life on the road and the few places that had come close to being a home had been with Bobby and Pastor Jim.

"Yeah," Samantha grabs Sam's arm and yanks him to the nearest seat because he's just staring with those big puppy eyes and she's ready to smack him for that alone. "How do I get Diana back?"

"What were you girls doing?" Pastor Jim asks instead. "And have you both forgot-."

"The rule on witches: asking or dealing with them- be wary. No." she sighs. "And it's my fault. Diana didn't want to go but I convinced her and it wasn't exactly a witch like your regular witch per se…."

Pastor Jim closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Diana followed you because you were going anyway. Samantha…"

"Scold me later, Pastor Jim." Sammy begs moving to stand in front of him. "Right now I just want my sister." Her eyes skip towards Sam. "It's not exactly Disneyland on his side. They've got a shi-whole bunch of demons on their as-tails."

Pastor Jim tries very hard to keep the reproving expression on his face but hearing her catch herself mid-curse is amusing.

"I need to get back." Sam states with a note of urgency to his words. He's worried for Dean – leaving him alone to deal with leviathans.

"We should call Bobby. An extra set of eyes and brain is going to be helpful." He turns to Samantha. "Your grandfather could have a way of putting things right-."

"Nope." Samantha shakes her head adamantly. "Grampa is not an option. No way."

Pastor Jim just shakes his head and grabs his phone.

"Wait!" Samantha tugs on his arm. "Bobby's gonna tell Ellen and she'll tell Mom." Her eyes stray over to Sam still sitting where she put him. "It's why I haven't gone home. Not that he's happy about it." She nods at Sam. "You know how they are. And if Di's …"

"Girls…." Pastor Jim sighs. "I'll ask Bobby to come here and help me with some research. In the meantime," his eyes skip to Sam who hasn't stopped staring at them. "Show your other self where to wash up." He realizes that Sam probably knows where everything is considering what he's been told so far about the other reality.

"I know my way around." Sam assures getting to his feet. "Thank you."

"Oh please." Samantha shoves him towards the stairs scowling. "Do you have to do 'the look'?" she demands. "The less it's seen, the better the effect." She snaps. "You're screwing with the way things are done on this side."

"Language!" Pastor Jim calls out.

"Sorry!" Samantha yells back but he can still hear her reply to Sam; "You see what you did, jerk?"

**W**

"So… Castiel." Diana turns in her seat in order to watch the angel. "How come we haven't met you?"

"I'm guessing your version hasn't gone apocalyptic." Dean replies.

"Butt out, blondie." Diana orders. "I'm trying to have a conversation with wings over here." She turns back to Castiel ignoring Dean's glare.

"Wings?" Castiel echoes, blue eyes searching out Dean's who ignores him.

"Well," Diana rests her arm on the seat back, green eyes lightening enough Cas can see the gray in them. "I'm not sure cus you haven't shown them to me but I figure, angel, so… wings. I could think up something else to call you-."

"His name is Cas." Dean snaps. "And _you _don't call him." One idiot Winchester calling down angels is more than enough.

"So I'll pray." She shrugs. "Will you butt out? I'm trying to make friends here-."

"Friends?" Dean scowls at her. "You're flirting! With an _angel_!" he points out like she can't see that.

"Dude," Diana straightens up, green eyes narrowed on him. "That's Sammy's thing." She turns to Cas with a smile. "She'd definitely be-."

"NO!" Dean shouts. "Not hearing this! Quit with the – the- just… no. No more … weird anecdotes." He reaches over to the radio and flicks it on hoping there's something that's going to drown out Diana's idea of conversation with an angel.

"You really need to lighten up, bro." Diana smirks and arranges herself properly in the passenger seat. She catches Castiel's eyes in the mirror and winks.

**W**

"What's he like?" Samantha asks quietly standing in the door to the guest room. "Diana's other half. Your brother, Dean."

Sam chuckles. "He's annoying." Too much time in the impala is never good for them. "He loves classic rock; 'Led Zeppelin rules and Bon Jovi is awesome'. On occasion, according to him." He shrugs at Sammy's look of half amused horror.

"Sounds like Dad." She says and Sam nods agreement.

"He's anal when it comes to the Impala. No dogs allowed and a million other dumb rules I know he makes up on the fly."

"You guys have her?" Samantha moves into the room. "I mean, Dad drives her. Now-still." She stops frustrated at not knowing what tense to use.

"So… he's alive." Sam just nods. He's not asking to see him and Samantha picks up on the silent remorse and anger.

"Diana doesn't get along with him either." Sammy sits at the end of the bed.

"He's a stubborn, hard-headed…."

"SOB?" Sammy supplies when Sam just trails off with a heavy sigh. She nods and leans back on the metal frame of the bed. "Diana would follow him everywhere. They'd work on Baby, she-."

"Baby?" Sam cuts in. "Really?"

"Yeah," Samantha nods, her expression curious. "They named her. Diana…. She was 10 when Dad left. Mom never blamed him for leaving. He just couldn't wrap his head around…the Hunting. After the war… I guess he'd had enough of the bloody side of life." She shrugs.

"So what happened?" Sam nudges gently. He's curious about this version of what their lives could've been like.

"Nothing happened." Samantha sat up, tucking a leg under her. "Dad… he's got normal, now. Mom just… doesn't talk about him. I know she loves him. And Dad …" she glances around the room and lowers her voice. "He loves her. He's just too stubborn and pig-headed plus he's got the normal life with Adam and Kate. Mom's not giving up the life and it's not like Dad's giving her a reason to want to leave us. It's like they're both …."

"Unwilling to give in to the other." Sam finishes.

"Yeah," Samantha sighs. "I shouldn't have hit you. Before." She shrugs. "I just thought… Dad promised. And I thought he broke it."

"What promise?"

"You're older than Adam and I now Diana gave Dean hell assuming that Dad had been lying to all of us and making a fool out of Mom." She manages a little bit of a smile. "I still think, one day, they'll work it out. And Adam… Mom was hurt. Dad made himself another family."

"Normal." Sam nods understanding.

"Diana won't speak to him. She was…" another sigh and remembering just brings up how not perfect their lives are. "She broke Adam's arm. But she didn't mean to!" she hurries to add when Sam looks up in shock. "I swear, she was just mad and the kid wouldn't stop sneaking out on us!" she's exasperated just remembering the trouble they had trying to keep the kid in the house. "Di set up a net. And Adam…"

"Trap?" Sam questions with surprise. "Like…Hunting?" because he can't believe they would try that. Adam couldn't have been that bad… could he?

"Hey, we tried everything else alright!" she exclaims. "The kid was a friggin Houdini. He's lucky we used a net and not the nares Diana wanted to set up. She was at the end of her rope with him. And he was pushing it, too." She assures. "Uncle Dan had just taught us- never mind." She waves off the explanation and draws a breath. "Di drove us to the emergency room where his Mom was working. Of course she _freaked_ out. I can't blame her but she really didn't have to accuse us of trying to kill Adam. We even tried explaining but… then Dad backed her up. That was the last straw for Di." She shrugs. "Maybe we haven't gone Apocalyptic on this side of the veil but this here? It's not perfect either. We've got our own kraptastic drama to muddle through and way too many relatives to piss off and apologize to."

Sam just offers a weak smile and shakes his head. Nothing is ever perfect and the grass isn't always greener on the other side but he'd give almost anything just so it wasn't the two of them. Even if Dean never says it…doesn't admit it… will vehemently deny it … he wants family more than anything else in the world. Even with all their problems… they both miss John.

"You two look as though some food would help the mood." Pastor Jim says from the door.

Samantha jumps up so fast there's a slight hop to her first step. "Come on!" she calls heading out the door after Pastor Jim. "That's code for he baked!"

"Baked?" Sam wonders as he gets up to follow them.

**W**

"Where is this place?" Dean questions as they turn up the dirt road.

"_Lebanon, Kansas_. Didn't you read the sign?" Diana answers distractedly. She hopes it's still there, or at least there in this version.

"It works both ways, Di." Dean points out because he can see that she's anxious.

"Up there." She points. Her frown deepens the closer they get because it looks un-used. "Stop- jeez! Lead foot, bro." she scowls at him, both hands pressed into the dash and thankfully she didn't hit it face first what with the sudden slam of brakes.

"You said 'stop'." He's defensive and unapologetic.

"Get out." Diana sighs and quickly steps out. The creak of the Impala's doors closing echoes along the road. She moves towards the vines and weeds growing over the entrance and starts yanking them out. Dean helps and it doesn't take long before it's cleared. "What the hell… what is it?"

"A door." Diana replies taking the key from the chain around her neck. She wipes at the lock before trying the key.

"No one likes a smart ass, Diana." Dean glares at her back.

"So you don't have any friends?" she smirks over her shoulder at him before pushing the door open. Dean doesn't bother with a retort because once they walk inside he's got a lot more to concern himself with.

"What is this place?" he wipes at his face disturbing the dust puffing up from the floor and the cobweb that catches in his hair. "How'd you know this was even here? _Why _are we here?"

"Secret lair." Diana disappears into the shadows further in, her voice echoing to him. "For the Men of Letters." The lights come on one at time showing the large room they're in. "They're the other side of Hunters. This place," she throws her arms wide and turns to encompass the entire building. "It's built by them, for them, to do as much as we do. Hunt down evil and stamp it out. We're legacies, Dean. Because of Grandpa Henry."

"Henry who?" Dean strides across the room. "What are Men of Letters?"

"Henry Winchester." Diana frowns. "Didn't John tell you guys?"

"That he ran off when Dad was a kid? Sure." Dean walks past and up the set of steps into the next room.

"He did not!" Diana protests. "I mean…" she grumbles under her breath because Henry didn't run out on John on her side of the veil.

"Different version, remember?" Dean turns back and he's got that damn smirk.

Diana sticks her tongue out at him. It's exactly what she'd to do Sammy and Dean actually cracks a slightly confuzzled grin. "One of these books…" she walks past him to the stack of boxes. She grabs the first one and shoves it in Dean's arms not bothering with the dust on the lid she whips off. "There's going to be something here that will bring your Sam home and send me back."

Dean scans the room, all the dust and the neatness of the dusty room… "Where do we start?"

**W**

Bobby still isn't comfortable with Sam around. It's weird, catching Sam sneaking glances at Jim or saying something that Diana or even Samantha is likely to say. It's even in the tone he uses and some of his mannerisms- it's just too damn weird.

"Henry should know about this."

"I'm trying to keep the family from killing him." Sammy mutters flipping through the pages of the book in front of her.

"Who's Henry?" Sam wonders looking from the suddenly attentive faces staring at him.

"Your grandfather." Pastor Jim says into the silence.

"He's alive?" Sam is shocked. He'd only heard about Samuel and only then because he'd listened in on John. But Henry Winchester… that was one night John had been uncharacteristically in a sharing mood.

"He's dead in yours too?!" Sammy throws her hands up and gets up from the table. "Is Di safe with your brother?" she demands with worry.

"Dean won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Sam assures though he doesn't miss the look shared between Bobby and Pastor Jim.

"Right." Samantha snorts. "I know my sister and if Dean is anything like either of us… oh lord." She rubs both hands over her face before running them through her caramel locks. She's wishing never having insisted on finding that witchling.

"The Men of Letters have information." Pastor Jim assures.

"They don't." Samantha states dropping her hands.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby frowns, both Hunters staring at Samantha like they already know the answer and Sam wonders why that should surprise him. The girls are Winchesters and have grown up with both men the same as Dean and Sam…

"Because Di and I took it." Sammy mutters.

"Samantha…." Pastor Jim sighs, his look and Bobby's reproving.

"How else were we supposed to find it?!" she demands in protest.

"Start talking." Bobby orders in his gruffest voice.


End file.
